ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
James C. Morton
Biography Character: Mr. Morton, Police Officer, Piano Player Birthday: October 24, 1884 Place of Birth: Helena, Montana Date of Death: October 24, 1942 Place of Death: Reseda, California First Short: A Lad An' A Lamp Last Short: The Lucky Corner Number of Shorts: 5 History: James C. Morton is an American character actor best known for his roles in short films through the Twenties and Thirties, most notably for getting or losing the toupee on his head. Born in Helena, Montana, Morton began the prolific time of his career at Hal Roach Studios as a foil to both Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy and The Little Rascals. He starred in over 200 features in largely uncredited roles before turning up at Columbia Studios, where he worked often with the Three Stooges. He is possibly best known as aging film star Paul Paine endlessly perturbed by the Stooges in their short, "Pain in the Pullman," and as the court clerk whose toupee is shot off his head by Curly in "Disorder In The Court." He also played a small role in "Modern Times" with Charlie Chaplin and the title role of Tik-Tok in "The Tik-Tok Man of Oz" on the Los Angeles stage in 1913. Sadly, Morton died of chronic myocarditis on October 24, 1942, in Reseda, California, a condition which he had been suffering with for over eleven years. List of Shorts * A Lad An' A Lamp * Mike Fright * Washee Ironee * Beginner's Luck * The Lucky Corner Other Projects * The Barnstormers (1922) * Follow the Leader (1930) * Pack Up Your Troubles (1932) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * Fra Diavolo (1933) * Me and My Pal (1933) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * The Midnight Patrol (1933) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * Another Wild Idea (1934) * The Fixer Uppers (1935) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * Tit for Tat (1935) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * Naughty Marietta (1935) * Pardon My Scotch (1935) - with The Three Stooges * The Fixer Uppers (1935) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * The Timid Young Man (1935) * Uncivil Warriors (1935) * Hoi Polloi (1935) - with The Three Stooges * Oh, My Nerves (1935) * Hot Off the Press (1935) * The Bohemian Girl (1936) - with Oliver Hardy, Stan Laurel and Darla Hood * Ants in the Pantry (1936) - with The Three Stooges * Modern Times (1936) * Disorder in the Court (1936) - with The Three Stooges * A Pain in the Pullman (1936) - with The Three Stooges * Our Relations (1936) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * Way Out West (1937) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * Every Day's a Holiday (1937) * Pick a Star (1937) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * Dizzy Doctors (1937) - with The Three Stooges * The Sitter Downers (1937) - with The Three Stooges * Alexander's Ragtime Band (1938) * Block-Heads (1938) - with Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel * Healthy, Wealthy and Dumb (1938) - with The Three Stooges * Three Missing Links (1938) - with The Three Stooges * We Want Our Mummy (1939) - with The Three Stooges * Three Little Sew and Sews (1939) - with The Three Stooges * You Can't Cheat an Honest Man (1939) * Dutiful But Dumb (1941) - with The Three Stooges * Johnny Eager (1942) * To the Shores of Tripoli (1942) * The Boogie Man Will Get You (1942) * Boston Blackie Goes Hollywood (1942) * Murder in Times Square (1943) ---- Category:Our Gang Actors